Untitled As Of Yet
by Lorraine Norris
Summary: Summary: Taub quits, and there's a new member to House's team. What's her connection with House, and why is House “different” toward her?


Untitled as of Yet

A House Fan-fiction by Marjorie Hickinbotham (xsarunax)

Summary: Taub quits, and there's a new member to House's team. What's her connection with House, and is House "different" toward her?

* * *

Chapter 1: Taub Quits/The New Girl

Thirteen, Taub and Kutner were silently walking down the hallway at Princeton-Plainsboro, when Taub spoke up.

"Just so you two know, I put in my two weeks notice... a week ago..."

"What? So you're leaving us with House!?" Kutner said, surprised and slightly angry that he and Thirteen would have to work with house by themselves.

Thirteen was wide-eyed. "Does House know this?"

"Just found out actually." House said from behind them. "And all I have to say, is 'goodbye'. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see Cuddy."

And with that, House hobbled off to Cuddy's office. When he arrived, he opened the door, and said, "What do you want?"

"Close the door," said Cuddy. "She should be here any second now."

"Who should be here?" He said, confused, and angry that she took part of his precious time to himself away.

"You'll see." And so the door opened. In came a woman in her mid twenties with blue hair.

"Sorry I'm late Lisa, traffic and... what the fuck?!" The woman said when she saw House.

"I should say the same thing! In fact I will! What the fuck?!" House replied.

"Okay, this is odd. Katrina Blackthorne, tell me whats going on." Cuddy asked to the two having a staring contest.

"It's Kat to you Lisa. And its been 5 years since we last spoke. Mostly because the bitch got in the way of me having contact with him." Blackthorne said, flipping her blue hair back, but not giving up her death glare on House.

"Who's this bitch you speak of?" Asked Cuddy.

"Her name makes me cringe." Blackthorne was already beginning to cringe just thinking of her.

"Stacy." Said House. "And I can't stand her either."

"Thats not how it was 5 years ago!"

"Well, thats how it is now!"

"Fine but I still don't forgive you for what happened."

"Um...okay." Cuddy interrupted this unhappy reunion. "Well, work out your problems with each other on your own time. House, Dr. Blackthorne is your new team member."

"Don't you mean underling?" House said, smirking.

"I said work out your problems on your own time. Now, go introduce her to Kutner and Thirteen."

"Yes Master." House said. "Come on Blackthorne, let's go."

Reluctantly, Blackthorne followed House out of the room, mouthing to Cuddy 'I'll get you for this.'

As the door shut, Cuddy smiled. "Little Miss Bad Ass will be perfect for him."

Little did she know what insanity would ensue for the next few days.

* * *

"So how exactly do you know Cuddy, and why did you call her by her first name?" House asked as the two walked down the hall to the meeting room.

"Not that it's any of your business, but sadly, she's my cousin." Blackthorne replied. "Yet when she offered me a job, I decided to take it."

"You know, I never liked Stacy."

"Really now, then why did you get so caught up in her that you told me to fuck off?"

"I was almost as stupid at that point as she was."

"Almost? Try you were."

"Well okay fine. But I didn't mean what I said. I was drunk."

"Drunk doesn't excuse it."

"I'm not worried. I know you'll submit to my charm eventually." He smirked.

"Yeah, uh-huh."

"Oh believe me, you will."

* * *

Kutner, Thirteen, and Foreman were sitting in the meeting room, waiting to see what the hell House was going to do to Taub, when House walked in with Blackthorne.

"Everyone, this is Dr. Katrina Blackthorne, our new team member. Blackthorne, this is Kutner and Thirteen. Oh and that's Foreman." House said, pointing to each person as he said their name. "Okay, thats done, now I have to go somewhere. And you're coming with me."

House, seeming eager to get out of there, grabbed on to Blackthorne's arm and they walked out of the room.

"Well that was odd." Said Thirteen.

"House is acting odder than usual." Kutner added.

"But why?" Foreman replied.

* * *

"Am I not supposed to get to know my co-workers?" Blackthorne asked House.

"Believe me, you'll like it better here if you don't."

"So where are we going now?"

"You ask too many questions. But we're going to visit a friend of mine."

"Wilson, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"I remember him."

"Really? Oh, but you don't know about Cutthroat Bitch."

"Do I want to know?"

"Well, your probably about to meet her." House stopped at Wilson's door, and without knocking opened it to see Wilson and C.B. Making out on Wilson's desk.

"Wilson." House said, with no reply, "Wilson!"

And with that, Wilson and C.B. Broke apart.

"Do you even realize how disgusting that is?" House said.

"Do you even realize you didn't knock?" Replied C.B. "And who's the bitch, House?"

"Look who's talking. 30 seconds and I already don't like her." Blackthorne said to House. "And hello Dr. Wilson. Sorry to interrupt you and your prostitute, but someone dragged me in here."

" Don't call my girlfriend that... Katrina Blackthorne? Long time no see. Why are you here? Don't tell me you and House are..."

"Hell no. I'm just his new team member."

"Okay, good."

"Now if you two'll go away..." C.B. Said just to piss off Blackthorne.

"Whatever, bitch-whore." House and Blackthorne said in unison, as they both walked out, and shut the door behind them.

"She's into him to get to you." Blackthorne said to House, and he gave her a strange look. "I'm still empathic. And I suggest not letting Wilson know what I think of their relationship. Just let her fuck it up."

"That's the Kat I know."

"I'm not Kat to you anymore, neither are you Greg to me. I'm Blackthorne, and you're House. Okay? I can't have any non-work related relations with you."

"Why, because Cuddy said so?"

"No, because I'd go too far too soon..." She immediately regretted what just came out of her mouth. "Forget what I just said."

"You're afraid of what could happen."

"No, I didn't say that. Can we just get off the subject, please?"

"You know, all I have to do is ask Wynn Kanara whats going on with you... Anyway, your office is right next to mine. Go figure." He said, seeing that her name was being put on the office door next to his. And that's when Cuddy showed up.

"Oh good, I found you. Blackthorne, your office is right here, as you may have noticed. You're name is on the door, and you'll be able to go in now and check it out." Cuddy said, and led the two of them into Blackthorne's office.

"How come she gets a better office than me?" House asked Cuddy.

"The only different is that hers is soundproof in which no sound can go out, but sound can come in." Cuddy winked at her cousin.

"And what exactly was the wink for, Lisa?" Blackthorne asked Cuddy, in an annoyed tone.

"Come on, I know you'll be screwing one of my employees in here by the end of the month, I just wanted to make sure no one had to hear it. After all, I do remember your last ex saying how you were a loud one." Cuddy laughed.

"I'm going to kill you one of these days, Lisa." Blackthorne replied, angrily.

"Well, I'll leave you alone for now." And with that, Cuddy walked out, and shut the door behind her.

Katrina Blackthorne

"So you're a screamer, eh?" House said, with that sexy smirk of his.

"I don't scream, I just moan loudly." I replied, and smacked myself in my forehead. I shouldn't have said that.

"I'd love to test that out." He smirked again. I almost couldn't resist that smirk, but I decided to try to ignore it.

"In your dreams, House."

"In yours too. I happen to know that."

"Really now?" I figured he was guessing.

"I blame Wynn. During the past 5 years, she always told me how you were, and that was something that came up, was that you missed me. Just face it, because you can live in denial forever. You want me."

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *


End file.
